


Playing With Jensen

by padalelli



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2021 [4]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Implied Phone Sex, Long-Distance, Mentions of Sex Toys, Penetrative Sex, Prince Albert, Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, mentions of prince albert, single!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: Jensen and the reader have been handling things long-distance for the past few months, but he’s finally coming home.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Reader
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088261
Kudos: 15
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo





	1. Too Long, Not Soon Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Created for @spnkinkbingo // Square Filled: Desperation
> 
> Beta credit on tumblr

“What do you mean cancelled?” you asked as you stood from the couch and fidgeted with the phone. He couldn’t be serious right now, but if he was joking, it was _not_ funny.  
“I mean cancelled. It’s gonna be at least another twenty-four hours before I can get on a flight,” your boyfriend sassed back at you. You knew he had to be just as annoyed by the last-moment cancellation, but it wasn’t much of a comfort.  
You groaned, pacing the living room as your brain processed the new information. “I feel like you could drive here faster than that,” you mumbled disappointedly.   
“Sure, if I had the impala,” he scoffed.   
“It’s been three months, babe…” you whined, thinking about the night you had planned for when he got back. Now all your hard work would go down the drain.  
You could hear the hustle and bustle of the (surely hectic) airport he was stuck in. “Exactly, it’s only one more day,” he tried to comfort you.   
“But you were supposed to be home soon… I was going to have a nice dinner for you and everything…”   
You heard him sigh on the other end. “I’ll still be home soon, honey, it’s just a little less soon than we expected.”  
“Jensen…” you whined. Another twenty-four hours without him seemed insane, would it be easy to handle?  
“Take a deep breath, baby. It’s gonna take me awhile to get to a hotel room and then we’ll FaceTime, okay?” he suggested. You knew this was taking as much of a toll on him as it was on you; this had practically been routine for the past three months. Wait for Jensen to get settled in his hotel room for the night, then FaceTime and have phone sex. It was enough yet still not enough.  
“I’d rather sit on your face…” you spoke quietly and somewhat unexpectedly as you made your way to the bedroom.  
“What was that?” Jensen questioned, unsure if he was hearing things right or if it was just wishful thinking.  
“Nothing. I’ll tell you when you get to a hotel, okay?” you replied defeatedly.   
“I’m sorry, honey, really…”  
You took a deep breath and sat down on the bed, gazing at the side that had been empty for far too long. “It’s not your fault. But if you don’t call me back within two hours, I _will_ take care of myself and then go to sleep,” you threatened playfully, trying to lighten the mood a bit.  
Jensen smirked at the thought, wondering how it would play out. “I’ll call you back in one hour,” he answered, determined to keep his promise.  
*  
Roughly thirty-six hours later, Jensen finally walked through the door of your shared loft, prompting you to hop off the couch and into his arms. As soon as his hands were empty, he picked you up, allowing you to run your fingers through his hair. “Next time, I’m coming to the conventions with you,” you declared before smashing your lips against his, pressing your body against his own with need. “I cannot go another three months without you touching me,” you rasped, quickly escaping his embrace and pulling him towards the bedroom.   
He picked you up by the back of your thighs and you draped your arms around his neck and wrapped your legs around his waist, allowing him to carry you towards the bed. “Good, cause I can’t go another three months without touching you,” he replied, tossing you back onto the mattress and crawling on top of you, showering you with kisses.   
“Jensen,” you whined, wanting to feel his skin. “Get these clothes off of me, or I swear to god,” you rambled as you practically ripped the clothes off of his body. You couldn’t come up with an explanation as to why your fingers were so shaky-- maybe it was just adrenaline.  
“Be patient, baby,” he cooed, noting your eagerness to feel him but holding himself back nonetheless.   
“I’ve been patient,” you hissed as you peeled off the rest of his clothes. “I’m done being patient. I need you now.”  
Jensen chuckled before following your commands and undressing you, a low groan escaping him at the sight. You never failed to surprise him. “Don’t you wanna make it last though?” he teased, lightly tracing his fingers over your nipples and causing you to moan.   
“Jay, please,” you gasped, bucking your hips up. “I need to feel you.”  
Upon hearing your request, Jensen reached over to the nightstand and fished out a condom, and you weren’t surprised to see that he was already as hard as you were wet. He rolled the material over his dick before returning his body to yours, greedily taking your lips in his own and pressing himself against your mound. “Missed you so much,” he breathed, cradling your head in his hands.   
You hitched your knees up on either side of his waist and yanked him into you, raking your nails down his back as he bottomed out. “Missed you,” you replied shakily. “But now I want you to fuck me.”  
He only moved about an inch or so at first, and it wasn’t nearly enough for you. “How do you want it?” he murmured seductively.   
You rolled your hips against him, indicating for him to go faster. “Fast and deep, baby,” you replied flirtatiously, kissing along his neck, wishing you could give each and every freckle its own kiss-- but that would take hours, days even.  
He moaned in satisfaction before slamming into you relentlessly, hitting your sweet spot every time. Three months without him was far too long, and you’d missed the feeling of having him inside you. Sure, you had a couple of dildos that got the job done, but nothing compared to _this_. As soon as he reached down to circle your clit, the pressure in your core exploded and you saw nothing but white while you rode out your orgasm. Jensen tensed up with his own orgasm when he felt your velvety walls milking him dry. “Ohhh, babyyy,” he gasped, falling onto his hands on the mattress. You felt the softness of his lips worshipping your neck as you both came down.   
“I hope you got a lot more in you than that,” you teased, taking a few moments to catch your breath. “Because we’ve got three months to make up for.”  
He leaned up and slowly pulled out of you, a playful smirk on his face. “Oh, believe me, I plan on it,” he chuckled before kissing your forehead and dismounting the bed to clean up.   
Rolling onto your side,a bit sore, your eyes watch his naked frame enter the connecting bathroom. “So tell me why you wouldn’t let me visit you?”  
Jensen sighed; you could tell by the way his jaw clenched that he had been avoiding this conversation. “You know how the fangirls are,” he argued lightly, in the hopes that you’d understand it’s not himself denying you. He had watched Gen suffer in the beginning of her relationship to Jared, and had wanted to shield you from the unnecessary drama for as long as he possibly could.  
You furrowed your brows. “We’ve been together for two years, Jay. I think they’ll get over it,” you replied, slightly disappointed by his point of view.  
He finished up in the bathroom and sauntered back over to the bed, looking down at the ground all the while. He still avoided your gaze as he climbed back under the sheets. “I just really love you and I don’t want anyone to bully you because you’re my girl,” he confessed shyly, hoping you’d understand.  
You took his face in your palm and forced him to meet your gaze. “I’m a big girl and I’ll be just fine. I really love you, and I want to be able to show it. Regardless of what anyone else says.” And you fully intended to stand by those words.


	2. Priestly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and the reader get into a slight argument about _Ten Inch Hero._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created for @spnkinkbingo // Square Filled: Prince Albert

“Wait, I didn’t know you hadn’t seen it…” Jensen said disappointedly.   
You raised an eyebrow at him from your place on the couch. “Does it really shock you that much? I mean, I’ve seen the photos and stuff, I just haven’t watched the movie.” You shrugged. One could say that you were playing dumb, but then again so was he.   
“Well, why not?” he wondered aloud.   
_Maybe he really doesn’t know…_ You told yourself not to let any bitterness seep into your voice. “Gee, maybe it’s because Gen told me you dated that Danneel girl for a while after you filmed it?” _Well, so much for not sounding bitter._  
Jensen scoffed and sank back into the couch. “That’s what this is about? Me not giving you a comprehensive list of exes? I thought you didn’t wanna hear about that stuff.”  
He had a point, but so did you. “So I’m just supposed to find out from Gen that you banged that hottie, and then be okay with watching her pornographic scene in your movie?” you sassed back.   
“It’s not like you’ll be watching her fuck _me_!” he argued.   
“That does _not_ make me feel better,” you snarled.   
Jensen took a deep breath before responding in a calmer tone, “Why not?”  
You knew what this was really about for you. But you never wanted to hear yourself say it out loud. “Because she’s… I mean…she’s _her_. After her, you’re kinda settling for me…”  
He laughed. He actually fucking laughed. “Settling?” You just glared at him. “You really feel that way?” he asked obliviously once he contained himself.   
You swung your legs back onto the couch and shoved him with your foot. _This wasn’t funny._ “That’s okay, I think I’m just gonna go to bed.”  
Jensen was quick to grab your ankle and slide you closer to him, moving to hover over you as he pinned you against the couch. “Don’t be like that, sweetheart,” he purred, settling between your legs. “Baby, I wouldn’t be here with you if I thought I was settling,” he reassured you, taking your chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilting your head up to look at him. “You’re all I want. _Ever_.” Then he pressed his lips to yours, and although you didn’t _want_ to give in so easily… No, no you did want to give in. You always wanted to give in when it came to Jensen. “Plus,” he pulled away after a few moments to say, “I have this _fantastic_ tampon speech.”  
Throwing your head back with laughter, you placed your hands against his chest, signalling for him to let you sit back up. “That, I have seen. Jared showed me a clip,” you told him, chuckling at the glimmer of disappointment in his eye that he hadn’t gotten to be with you when you first saw it. “But you are welcome to talk to me about this ‘Priestly’ character as much as you want,” you added, primarily to make him feel better.   
“No, it’s not the same,” he grumbled and pouted, refusing to make eye contact like an angry child.   
You rolled your eyes before hitching your leg across his body and straddling him, your fingers interlocked behind his neck. “I’m sorry you feel that way… Would it make you feel better if we did a little Q&A?” you queried after something occurred to you.   
“Depends, are these the kind of questions that are self-implicating?” He raised a brow as he finally looked back at you with those mossy green eyes.   
You chuckled lightly before placing a tender kiss on his lips. “They really shouldn’t be,” you giggled.   
His hands drifted to your upper thighs, splaying his fingers out and squeezing ently. “Then shoot.”  
“Well… Priestly had a bunch of facial piercings, right? Do you think he had… Any _other_ kind of piercings?” you inquired in a breathy voice, just barely rocking your hips against him while you fingered the hairs on the back of his neck.   
He snickered nervously, gulping before he replied in a shaky voice, “Whatever do you mean?”  
“I think you know what I mean,” you told him with a wink, tucking your lower lip between your teeth.   
“Oh you mean like… a Prince Albert?” he asked with a cocky smirk, his nervousness suddenly evaporated.  
“I told you that you knew what I meant,” you answered with an eyebrow raise, tilting your head slightly.  
“Well, I’m sure he’d have one,” Jensen confirmed, leaning in to place kisses along your neck.  
You giggled from the sensation of his lips lightly tracing your skin while you responded, “Oh, you’re _sure_ of it, are you?”   
“Mhmmm,” he hummed, pulling you impossibly closer against him, his erection pressing against your clothed pussy. “As sure as I am that you would love it…”  
“Oh yeah, you’re sure about that too?” you teased, but really you just wanted to hear him talk dirty to you.   
“You’re free to tell me I’m wrong,” he murmured as he kissed his way back up your neck.   
But you couldn’t tell him that-- instead all you could do was imagine the way the small metal ball of the piercing would feel as it hit your sweet spot while Jensen fucked into you. You felt like it probably shouldn’t have turned you on as much as it did.   
You couldn’t help but moan when Jensen tickled that sensitive spot just under your ear. “Mmm, you keep making those noises, we’re going to have to go to the bedroom,” he muttered against your skin, making your pussy clench in response. Anything this man did got your panties wet.  
“But Jay,” you whined, “I don’t know if I can wait that long.” You ground your hips down over him, leading him to growl and bite your neck.   
The actor’s hands began roaming up your body as you yanked his face up to yours for a rough kiss, needing to feel his lips against yours. “You know it doesn’t make a difference to me,” he murmured between kisses.   
“Me neither,” you breathed, nipping at his lower lip. “So what are you waiting for?”   
Jensen smiled deviously before wrapping an arm around your waist and moving to lay you back against the couch beneath him again. “You to tell me whether you want _me_ to take your clothes off, or if you wanted to do that yourself,” he stated in response.  
“What about _your_ clothes?” you smirked, furrowing your eyebrows.   
“You didn’t answer the question.”  
“How about…” you pondered for a moment. “We take off _each others’_ clothes… on the way to the bedroom?”   
It was Jensen’s turn to raise his eyebrows, a devious grin on his face as he replied, “I like the way you think.”  
The two of you scrambled off of the couch together and stripped yourselves down as you rushed to the bedroom, completely bare by the time you plopped onto the king-sized bed, Jensen right on top of you.   
“You’re so gorgeous,” the man mused as you carded your fingers through his soft hair and wrapped your legs around his waist. “The most beautiful woman I’ve ever been with,” he added after seeing you roll your eyes. “I mean that.”   
You rolled him onto his back and leaned down to kiss him, sliding your folds against his thick cock and eliciting a needy groan from him. “I know you do,” you cooed, your lips migrating across his jaw and down his neck. “I just don’t know if I agree with the sentiment.”  
Jensen took that moment to push you back so that you were both on your sides, the head of his dick nudging against your entrance. “Then I guess I’ll just have to change your mind,” he declared before sliding into you and bottoming out in one go.   
“Fuck, Jay,” you hissed, digging your nails into his shoulders as your walls fluttered around him, your mind once again consumed by thoughts of the possible things he could be making you feel if only he had a certain piece of body jewelry.   
“You feel so good sweetheart,” he praised before starting to thrust in and out of you at a tantalizing pace. “So perfect around me…” His breathing grew heavy as he continued to go impossibly deeper, hitting that sweet spot with every thrust and rapidly approaching your breaking point.   
He cupped your asscheeks in each hand, his nails digging into the skin to keep your interlocked bodies in place. Soon enough, the rubber band in your core snapped and you threw your head back, crying out in unfiltered moans while you rode out your climax. Jensen bit down on your collarbone while your pussy milked him of his own orgasm, pulling you against him when your bodies finally stilled.   
“Do you believe me now?” he huffed sarcastically.   
You chuckled and lightly shoved his chest, shaking your head as you untangled yourself from him. “Sure, if it makes you happy.”   
He sat up and stared at you as you made your way to the ensuite to clean yourself up. “ _You_ make me happy, you know.”  
“I know,” you answered, and for once he thought it actually sounded like you meant it.  
“Good.”


End file.
